villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Sinclair
Vincent Sinclair is the secondary antagonist of the 2005 horror film House of Wax. Vincent and his twin brother were born in the early 1970s to famous wax sculpturers. Throughout his life his twin brother would abuse him to get him to follow his commands. Later on after the town of Ambrose was abandoned, Vincent along with his other brothers began to lure victims into the town and would later kill them and coat them in hot wax to make life like wax sculptures for their wax museum. He was portrayed by . Personality As a kid, Vincent was always kind to his parents and was always cooperative, however later on in life following his parents death, his twin brother Bo began to abuse him verbally and physically which led to him falling under his brothers evil ways. As seen in the film Vincent has become a mentally ill murder who listens to his twin brother and remains loyal even after his abuse Biography Background In 1974, Trudy Sinclair, a famous wax sculputurer is sculpting while her son Vincent is eating cereal. All of a sudden her husband, Victor Sinclair comes into the kitchen with their other son Bo, who is kicking and screaming in his father's arms. He is strapped into his high chair and once again misbehaves by kicking the table causing his mother's sculpture to fall on the floor and break as he scratches his mother's hand to which she replies by slapping him across his face. ''House of Wax'' Prior to the events in House of Wax, Vincent and Bo's parents died and Bo began to verbally and physically abuse Vincent to put him under his command. Vincent along with his brother lived in the isolated town of Ambrose which was later abandoned after the local sugar mill failed. Under Bo's orders they stayed in the town and begin to lure victims to the town and would turn them into wax sculptures for their wax museum located in town. In present day, six friends in 2005—Carly Jones, her twin brother, Nick, her boyfriend, Wade, her best friend, Paige, Paige's boyfriend, Blake, and Nick's friend, Dalton—are on their way to a football game in Louisiana. They decide to camp for the night and pull off to the nearby wooded area. As they are getting situated a stranger in a pickup truck visits their campsite, shines his lights and refuses to leave or address them until Nick smashes one of his headlights. The next morning, Wade discovers that his car's fan belt is broken. Carly and Paige wander into the woods, where Carly tumbles down a hill and falls into a pit filled with rotting animal carcasses. After rescuing her, the group meets a strange, rural man named Lester, who offers to drive Carly and Wade to the nearby town of Ambrose to get a new fan belt, while the rest of them go to the football game. Upon arriving in Ambrose they find the town virtually deserted and began to become suspicious about Lester when she notices the broken headlight on his truck. Unable to find an attendant at the gas station, they wander into the church, disrupting a funeral. There, they meet a mechanic named Bo Sinclair who is Vincent's brother, who offers to sell them a fan belt after the funeral. While waiting for the services to end, Carly and Wade visit the 'House of Wax', a wax museum which itself is made of wax and is the central feature of the town. The gas station does not have the right size fan belt, so they follow Bo to his house. Carly waits outside as Wade heads in to use the bathroom where he is then knocked out by Vincent, who wears a wax mask to hide his disfigured face. Meanwhile Carly becomes certain Lester was the one who visited them the night before and runs from the house with Bo after her. Vincent straps Wade to a chair and pours hot wax on him to turn him into a life like wax sculpture, but the wax does not kill him. Meanwhile Nick, Dalton, Paige and Blake realize they will not arrive at the game in time and return. Nick and Dalton arrive in Ambrose to find Carly and Wade. Nick finds Bo and confronts him while Dalton finds the musem and heads inside to look for the pair. Inside Dalton finds Wade, who is unable to move from the wax, and tries to peel off which only pulls off his skin. Vincent appears and slashes a huge chunk of Wade's face off with a machete, killing him, and begins to chase after Dalton and later decapitates him. While Bo is after Nick and Carly, Vincent searches for Paige and Blake who are back at the campsite getting ready to have sex. Blake hears a noise and gets out of the car to check things out when Vincent attacks him and kills him by impaling him through the neck with a machete. Paige runs off to the abandoned sugar mill to hideout but Vincent finds her and kills her by impaling her through her forehead with a pipe and heads back to Ambrose to help his brother. Vincent returns and along with Bo chase Nick and Carly into the House of Wax where Nick unintentionally sets the house of fire which begins to melt. It is then revealed that Bo is the "evil" twin and Vincent is the "good" twin; following their parents' death, Bo has been controlling the more mild-mannered Vincent through physical and verbal abuse. Carly kills Bo by beating him to death with a baseball bat which further enrages Vincent, who chases Carly to the top floor and almost kills her. However, he is overpowered by Nick and is stabbed by Carly, where he falls through the floor and lands on top of Bo's body, killing him. He and his brother's bodies are buried by the liquid wax finally ending their reign of terror. The next day, the police arrive and report that Ambrose has been abandoned for ten years when the local sugar mill failed. As Nick and Carly are taken to a hospital, the Sheriff learns that Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair had a third son. From inside the ambulance, Carly sees Lester (who is supposedly the third brother) who smiles and waves goodbye as the ambulance van leaves the town. Victims *Many Unnamed People *Wade *Dalton *Blake *Paige *Himself (Indirectly) Category:Anarchist Category:Assassins Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Outcast Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Serial Killers Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Pawns